Love Is Pain
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: Leeteuk sakit? Kenapa? Apakah dia akan bisa menjadi pacar Kangin? Dan siapakah si Pengirim Paket Misterius itu? ?  Love Is Pain chapter 2! :D Mind to Review?    *bow
1. Chapter 1

Caution: namjaXnamja, Yaoi.

Don't like, don't read!

Love is Painful when someone you love doesn't love you.

* * *

><p>*KangTeuk Couple*<p>

Leeteuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Beberapa hari ini pikiraannya penat sekali, bahkan beberapa kali dia mencoba memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok, tapi selalu ditahan oleh para maid yang ada di rumahnya.

"Ugh… Wae aku selalu memikirkan Kangin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri sembari tangannya menjambak rambutnya.

Ya, di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Kangin, yang bernama lengkap Kim Youngwoon, sahabatnya, yang sekaligus-sepertinya-menjadi first love nya. Dia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, membuka laci meja, lalu mengambil diary-nya, dan mulai menulis perasaannya saat itu.

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin adalah teman sebangku Leeteuk ketika naik kelas 2SMA. Kangin pernah lompat kelas. Awalnya mereka cukup sulit untuk berkomunikasi, karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu, apalagi kenal. Tak seperti Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Siwon, Donghae, dan Yesung, Minho, dan Yunho, teman Teuk semasa 1SMP sampai SMA kini. Tapi, lambat laun, Leeteuk dan Kangin bisa berkomunikasi layaknya teman lama. Sampai akhirnya Teuk menyadari, ada perasaan aneh yang membuat pipinya merona ketika dekat Kangin.

'...You are the one, ojig nomani nesarang...~'

Ponsel Teuk berbunyi. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Dengan ragu, Leeteuk mengangkat telepon dari Kangin.

"Yo… yobosseyo," Leeteuk gugup. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Yosh! Hyung, aku mau main ke rumahmu sekarang. Bolehkah?" pertanyaan Kangin membuat Teuk merona, dan kaget, tentu saja.

"Yobosseyo hyung? Wae?" Kangin terdengar mencemaskan Leeteuk. Terlepas dari lamunannya, Leeteuk yang masih terkejut menjawab dengan gugup plus deg-degan.

"Ne… Kau boleh… main ke rumahku." Jawab Leeteuk singkat, padat, jelas, terjamin, bermutu *halah*. Kangin yang diseberang sana terdengar senang.

"Okay! Aku akan ke rumah hyung beberapa menit lagi. Keep waiting!"

"Ne… Bye."

PIK

Telepon diputus. Wajah Teuk merona merah. Ditatapnya diary yang sedari tadi masih terbuka, tapi dia belum menuliskan apapun.

"HAHHH…." Dia menghela nafas panjang, dan bergegas menutup diary, lalu memasukkan ke dalam laci meja belajarnya, dan menguncinya.

-Kangin's PoV-

Yes! Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama aku ingin ke rumah Leeteuk hyung, akhirnya hari ini aku bisa ke rumahnya. Penasaran, itulah yang ada di dalam hatiku, dari aku pertama kali mendengar tentang Leeteuk hyung dari teman-temanku. Sampai sekarang.

Teman-temanku bilang, Leeteuk hyung adalah seorang yang hebat. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja jenis olahraga. Dia juga pintar, dan tentu saja kaya. Aku mendapatkan alamatnya dari temanku yang sekaligus teman dekatnya, Yunho.

"Ah. Disini rupanya rumah Teukkie hyung. Wah, besar sekali…." Aku terkagum melihat rumah Teukkie hyung yang besar. Lapangannya saja sebesar lapangan bola! Apalagi dalamnya?

Aku menekan bel rumah Teukkie hyung. Aku terkagum lagi, karena bel rumahnya Teukkie hyung adalah permainan piano yang indah.

"Nugu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang pagar.

"Chonun Kangin imnida." Jawaku sopan.

Penjaga rumah Teukkie hyung bertanya lagi, "ada apa?" dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku temannya Leeteuk-sshi." Jawabku.

"Sei, dia temanku. Sudahlah, Kangin-ah, masuk." Tiba-tiba Leeteuk hyung datang dan memerintahkan satpamnya untuk menghentikan menginterogasiku, dia juga menyuruhku masuk.

Satpam bernama Sei itu membukakan pintu pagar, lalu mempersilakanku masuk. Aku menatap Leeteuk hyung yang tampak aneh.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanyaku. Leeteuk hyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchanayo, Kangin-ah. Ayo, ke kamarku." Ajak Leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengikuti, sambil menunduk.

-Kangin's PoV end-

-Author's PoV-

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu dia masuk diikuti oleh Kangin. Kangin tampak kagum, bahkan dia menahan nafas saking kagumnya melihat kamar Leeteuk yang tidak seperti namja lainnya, berantakan, tapi kamar Leeteuk sangat rapi. Barang-barang Leeteuk, buku-buku, semua disusun berdasarkan abjad (kecuali tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja belajar).

"Kangin-ah," Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Kangin. Kangin gugup.

"M… Mwo?"

"Tak… Tak apa kok. Kangin-ah, kau suka sama siapa?" pertanyaan Leeteuk sukses membuat Kangin tidak bergeming. Dada Kangin berdebar.

"Mak… maksudmu?" tanya Kangin grogi. Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu duduk di karpet, begitupun Kangin.

"Tak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin tau. Kita kan sahabat ehehe…" Leeteuk terkekeh sambil tangannya memainkan remote AC *iseng banget Teukppa! Mending main ama author! :P –dibacok readers-*.

"Aku… entahlah, aku saat ini sedang bingung. Tapi, yang saat ini kusukai adalah… Seohyun." Jawab Kangin malu-malu. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah tampak senang dan semangat. Tapi, sebaliknya, Leeteuk langsung lemas. Terkejut karena pernyataan Kangin.

"Seo… hyun?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Kangin mengangguk.

"Ne. Aku juga bingung, kenapa aku menyukai Seohyun. Padahal, aku tau, pasti aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Kalau hyung sendiri? Siapa yang kau sukai saat ini?" Kangin mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dia melihat Leeteuk meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks…" Leeteuk terisak pelan. Lalu tangannya menghapus cepat air mata itu. Kangin kaget sekali. Kenapa Leeteuk nangis?

"H... Hyung? Gwenchana?" tanya Kangin panik. Leeteuk menggeleng, lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Gwenchenayo, Kangin-ah." Jawabnya. "Kangin-ah, mian, bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Untuk saat ini aku ingin sendirian dulu. Mianhaeyo. Jongmal mianhae…" lanjut Leeteuk yang membuat Kangin kaget.

"N… Ne." Akhirnya Kangin mengambil keputusan untuk pulang, membiarkan Leeteuk sendirian dulu.

Sepulangnya Kangin, Leeteuk merebahkan diri ke atas kasur. Pikirannya saat ini sedang limbung. Entah kenapa, waktu Kangin menyebutkan nama 'Seohyun' , hati Leeteuk sakit. Sangat sakit.

Leeteuk tau, Seohyun itu anak tercantik di sekolahnya -selain Jessica. Seohyun juga adalah anak Kepala Sekolah, dan satu hal lagi, Seohyun itu adalah musuhnya!

"Seohyun..." Gumam Teuk sambil mengukir senyum sarkatis di wajahnya yang tampan. Sekali lagi, Seohyun membuatnya kesal!

Besoknya...

"Annyeong~" Leeteuk masuk ke kelas dengan wajah pucat dan lemas. Heechul, dkk yang lagi main di mejanya Hankyung menoleh ke Leeteuk.

"Yo! Jungsoo! Kenapa mukamu pucat? Kau sakit?" Tanya Heechul sambil berjalan ke arah Teuk. Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Teuk. Leeteuk menghindar dari Heechul.

"Ya! Chullie, gwenchanayo... Sudahlah, tarik tanganmu dari dahiku!" Ujar Leeteuk. Heechul bingung.

"Wae? I think you don't health now..." Kata Heechul dg bahasa Inggris yg pas2an. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.

"Gwenchanayo, Chullie.. Sudahlah. Tuh Hankyung mencarimu."

Heechul menengok ke arah Hankyung yang lagi serius main catur bersama Donghae. Lalu menoleh lagi ke Leeteuk.

"Kau bohong, Jung Soo. Ada apa sih?" Tanya Heechul dg sedikit memaksa. Leeteuk mengedikkan bahu dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lengannya, tapi tak lama, hanya beberapa menit, lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah toilet. Sementara itu Heechul sudah kembali ke tempat duduk Hankyung, utk ngeliat Hankyung vs Donghae main catur.

Baru dua langkah Leeteuk berjalan, tiba2 kesadarannya menjauh dan tubuhnya tumbang.

BRUK!

Hankyung, Heechul, etc yang lagi ngeliatin Hankyung main catur with Donghae nengok ke arah suara. Mereka melihat Teuk yang pingsan.

"JUNG SOO!" Teriak Heechul sambil berlari ke arah Leeteuk. Donghae dan Hankyung yang lagi main catur langsung lari ke arah Teuk. Sedangkan Kangin, dia ada di luar kelas.

-Leeteuk's PoV-

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku yang terpejam. Dan kulihat ada Heechul, Donghae, Yunho, Hankyung, dan err... Kangin?

"Uhk.. Ada apa ini? Aku di mana?" Tanyaku bingung sambil memperhatikan ruangan yang kutempati.

"Jung Soo, tadi kau pingsan selama 15 menit. Sekarang kau di UKS. Sudahlah, tidur dulu," Jawab Heechul sambil menyuruhku tidur. Aku menuruti saja kata2 si Cinderella satu ini.

"Ah, aku harus ikut rapat OSIS!" Tiba2 aku teringat dg rapat yang mesti aku datangi. Tapi Hankyung dan Donghae melarangku untuk bangun.

"Jangan, hyung... Kau masih sakit! Tidurlah dulu. Biar aku yang katakan ke Siwon," Kata Donghae sambil tangannya menahan lenganku. Hankyung mengangguk. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku ini ketua. Jadi aku harus pergi ke rapat itu." Aku tetap berkeras. Tiba2 tangan Kangin memegang tanganku.

"Mian, Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yunho-ah, dan Donghae-ah, bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku dan Leeteuk hyung? Mianhe., aku mau bicara sebentar pada Teukkie hyung...," kata Kangin. Heechul, Hankyung, Yunho, dan Donghae keluar dari UKS, dan kini hanya tinggal Kangin dan aku yang ada di UKS. Aku berdebar keras.

"Hyung, wae? Gwenchana? Sejak kemarin kau diam saja," tanya Kangin. Aku menggeleng.

"Gwenchanayo, Kangin-ah," jawabku singkat.

"Hyung, tentang Seohyun itu..., aku, hanya bercanda, hyung. Tadi, aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Seohyun," kata Kangin. "Dan dia menolakku..." Sebuah jeda yang cukup menyakitkan. Kangin ditolak Seohyun.

"Wae?" Aku tidak perduli dengan pernyataan Kangin. Hah! Untuk apa perduli?

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa tampaknya kau tidak suka saat aku menyebutkan nama Seohyun?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja, mungkin, jealous. Hahaha," jawabku sambil tertawa sinis. Kangin terkejut dengan tawa sinisku, karena aku tidak pernah tertawa sinis seperti itu, bahkan bersikap sinis pun tidak pernah.

"Hyung? Jealous?" Tanya Kangin. Dia tampak kebingungan. Dalam hati, aku tertawa melihat tampang bodohnya.

"Yeah. I'm jealous because S E O H Y U N!" Ujarku dengan mengeja nama 'Seohyun'. Aku menatap tajam matanya dan kutinggikan nada suaraku menjadi menantang. Dia tampak kebingungan dan merasa bersalah.

"Hyung? Mak..., maksudmu?" Tanyanya. Aku memalingkan wajah. Dasar babo! Makiku dalam hati.

"Aku menyukaimu," tiba2 saja kata2 itu terlontar dari bibirku. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal itu. Kututup mulutku menggunakan kedua tangan.

-Leeteuk's PoV end-

-Kangin's PoV-

Mwo? Leeteuk hyung menyukaiku? Pantas saja dia kalau mendengar nama Seohyun tampak kesal. Omo!

Kulihat Teuk hyung yang sedang menutup mulutnya dan menunduk. Aku masih belum berani berbicara apapun.

"Kangin-ah, maaf, tadi aku keceplosan," katanya. Aku tetap tidak bergeming. Masih terkejut atas pernyataannya.

"Kangin-ah?"

"Ah, n.. Ne hyung?" Aku sudah tersadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung sedang menghela nafas panjang.

"Mianhe, tadi aku keceplosan. Aku mau keluar, yeah," kata Teukkie hyung sambil beranjak keluar UKS. Aku membiarkan Teukkie hyung keluar UKS. Sementara itu aku masih memikirkan perkataan Teukkie hyung lama.

-Kangin's PoV end-

-Author's PoV-

Leeteuk berjalan di lorong dengan cepat. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya pelan.

'Babo! Teukkie! Kau babo sekali!' Pikirnya. Berkali2 dia menabrak orang. Tapi tak dihiraukan itu.

Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Yang ada di hatinya kini adalah, menyendiri. Ya, menyendiri, di manapun.

Belakang sekolah, hatinya tiba2 menyuruhnya untuk ke belakang sekolah.

Setelah sampai di belakang sekolah, tiba2 saja dia seperti berada pada jam 7 tadi, waktu dia pingsan.

"Aneh, kenapa ini?" Tanya Teuk pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat ke segala arah, dan melihat Kangin sedang bersama Seohyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Refleks, Leeteuk melompat ke semak2 yang ada di belakangnya.

"Seohyun-ah, saranghae," kata2 menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Kangin. Dan itu membuat Teuk sakit, sangat sakit.

"Mianhamnida, oppa," tolak Seohyun halus. Lalu ditinggalkannya Kangin. Leeteuk yang melihat itu tertawa pahit.

Tiba2...,

"Kangin! Cepat bantu aku!" Seru seseorang. Dari suaranya, Teuk tau, kalau itu Heechul. Suaranya tampak panik, kenapa?

"Mwo? Omo! Teukkie hyung!" Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara panik bercampur kaget milik Kangin. Penasaran, akhirnya Leeteuk berdiri dan melihat dirinya sendiri digotong Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung, Yunho, dan Donghae. Dia juga melihat wajahnya yang -sangat- pucat.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju dirinya yang sedang digotong ke ruang UKS. Tiba2 saja dia berada di waktu sebenarnya, jam 8 pagi. Dia juga ada di belakang sekolah.

"Tadi itu..., kok bisa?" Pikirnya bingung. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Dia bahkan merasa kalau dia akan pingsan lagi. Maka itu dia memutuskan untuk tidur, walaupun dia ketua OSIS dan bisa menggunakan ruang OSIS kapan saja, untuk apa saja, tapi dia merasa kalau di belakang sekolah adalah yang paling tepat. Setelah menemukan kursi, dia duduk dan tertidur di kursi itu.

-Author's PoV End-

-Leeteuk's PoV-

Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang berat. Melihat keadaan, sepertinya sekarang sudah hampir istirahat.

Aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju toilet. Aku perlu membasuh wajahku.

Setelah membasuh wajah, aku bergegas ke kelas. Di kelas, semua anak tampak memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Psst, kok ketua OSIS bolos 2 jam pelajaran sih? Ih, ketua OSIS macam apa itu?" Kudengar suara yeoja di belakangku sedang berbisik. Perkataannya menyulut emosiku, tapi tetap kutahan.

"Eh, ketua OSIS kok seperti itu? Sudah tidak ikut pelajaran, sekarang malah pura2 belajar. Apa2an sih? Mau dilihat sebagai orang terbaik ya?" Kali ini suara namja yang kudengar. Walaupun dia berbisik, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan sekarang, emosiku benar2 tersulut.

Aku berdiri lalu menatap yeoja dan namja yang tadi berbisik.

"Kau, kalau mau kritik, DI DEPANKU! Jangan DI BELAKANGKU! Kau juga, dasar kalian semua PENGECUT! O ya, tentang bolos itu, itu karena AKU PUSING! Toh kalian juga sering membolos, bukan? Jadi, kenapa aku TIDAK BOLEH?" Aku berkata dengan nada mematikan sambil melayangkan deathglare kearah yeoja dan namja yang tadi menjelek2anku. Mereka hanya menunduk tanpa berani membantah perkataanku.

KREK!

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan kulihat Kangin masuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada seorang namja yang duduk di paling depan.

"Tanyakan saja pada Leeteuk," jawab namja itu. Kangin hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Hyung, ada apa ini?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak ada!" Jawabku ketus. Aku masih emosi karena yeoja dan namja itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah lapangan parkir mobil dengan tergesa. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Padahal aku sudah harus check up pada pukul empat.

Mungkin readers bertanya kenapa aku harus check up. Ya, karena aku punya penyakit anemia. Dan tadi anemia ku kambuh.

Setelah menemukan mobilku, aku menekan tombol yang ada di kunci mobilku, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku menginjak gas keras, dan mobilku pun keluar sekolah meluncur menuju rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit~

"Mwo? Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup! Tapi kau malah melanggar semua itu, dan sekarang akibatnya, anemia mu makin PARAH!" Bentak Dokter Shim. Kelihatannya beliau sudah sangat marah, karena terlihat dari wajahnya.

"M... Mianhamnida," aku menundukkan kepala. Diam2 aku memperhatikan dokter Shim yang sedang menghela nafas berat.

"Hh... Kau memang anak nakal! Angkat wajahmu, Jung Soo!" Perintah dokter Shim. Aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Anemia itu, kalau sangat parah bisa menyebabkan kanker darah. Kau mau itu?" Tanya dokter Shim dengan suara yang masih terdengar marah. Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi padamu, turuti perintahku! Arra?" Suara dokter Shim melunak. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Istirahat yang cukup, untuk dua hari ini kau sebaiknya tidak usah sekolah dulu. Jaga pola makanmu, lalu jangan terlalu memikirkan hal2 yang berat, karena itu akan membuatmu semakin lemah," kata dokter Shim lembut. Aku mengangguk sambil terus merapalkan perintah dokter Shim dalam kepalaku.

Aku melirik jam kecil yang tergeletak di meja dokter Shim. Pukul 6, dan itu berarti aku sudah harus pulang.

"Ah, dokter Shim, terimakasih atas saranmu. Mianhe, aku harus pulang." Aku meminta diri. Dokter Shim berdiri dan menjabat tanganku.

"Take care yourself, Jung Soo," katanya sebelum aku pergi.

-Leeteuk's PoV End-

-Kangin's PoV-

Aku menghela nafas. Bingung. Sikap Leeteuk hyung hari ini _sangat_ membuatku bingung.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu membukanya dan duduk di ambang jendela, menikmati semilir angin malam dan melamun.

_"Aku menyukaimu,"_. Kata2 itu terus terngiang di telingaku.

"Teukkie hyung..., kenapa menyukaiku?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri, dan malam. Tapi aku tau, tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kecuali Teukkie hyung sendiri.

DRRT!

DRRT!

Ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja belajar dan melihat siapa yang men-smsku.

_From : Seobaby_

_Annyeong oppa, sedang apa? Um... Aku minta maaf karena tadi menolakmu. Tapi, oppa, apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku? Saranghae oppa..._

Aku terkejut membaca sms dari Seohyun. Segera aku membalas sms dari Seohyun.

_To : Seobaby_

_Sedang duduk. Gwenchana, Seohyunnie. Molla, Seohyunnie. Nado saranghae Seobaby._

Setelah membalas sms dari Seohyun, aku merebahkan diri. Kepalaku pening sekali.

-Kangin's PoV end-

-Seohyun's PoV-

Tadi aku melihat Leeteuk oppa pingsan. Bagus! Akhirnya dia sakit juga! Hahaha!

Tring Ring Ring...!

Ponselku berbunyi. Ah, pasti dari Kangin oppa! Hahaha, seandainya Kangin oppa mau jadi namjachingu ku, aku pasti bisa membuat Leeteuk oppa tambah menderita!

Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka sms yang ternyata memang dari Kangin oppa.

_From : Kangin oppa_

_Sedang duduk. Gwenchana, Seohyunnie. Molla, Seohyunnie. Nado saranghae Seobaby._

Bagus! Kangin oppa masih memberikanku kesempatan! Segera saja aku membalas sms dari Kangin oppa!

_To : Kangin oppa_

_Oppa, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?_

Aku mengklik tombol send lalu tersenyum puas. Leeteuk oppa, akan kubuat kau menderita! Kau tak boleh senang, oppa. Khukhukhu...

Tring Ring Ring...!

Ponselku berbunyi lagi. Dengan semangat aku membuka sms yang entah dari siapa itu.

_From : Kangin oppa_

_Ne~_

Setelah membaca sms dari Kangin oppa, aku melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Hehe... Mulai besok, apa yang akan terjadi?

-Seohyun's PoV end-

-Author's PoV-

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah terjaga penuh, dia melirik jam weker. 'Jam enam,' pikirnya.

"Hn... Hari ini sekolah sajalah. Toh aku masih kuat," katanya pada diri sendiri. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja belajar dan melihat ada lima pesan masuk.

'Lima pesan? Dari siapa? Ah, nanti saja membukanya. Aku harus siap-siap,' pikirnya seraya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Leeteuk membuka ponsel dan melihat sms. Dari Donghae, Yunho, Heechul, Siwon, dan Yesung. Leeteuk mulai membaca sms dari Donghae.

_From : Donghae861015_

_Hyung, jangan kesekolah!_

Alis Leeteuk bertaut, bingung dengan sms dari Donghae. Lalu dia out dari sms Donghae dan membaca sms dari Yunho.

_From : YunhoHandsome _(Yunho yang namain sendiri nama contact nya di ponsel Teuk)

_Hyung, kau sakit kan? Jangan kesekolah dulu ya..._

Leeteuk tambah bingung. Dua dongsaengnya menyuruh dirinya agar tak kesekolah. Lalu dia membaca sms dari Heechul.

_From : Heechulrella_

_Jung Soo, kumohon jangan kesekolah dulu. Please.., kali ini menurut padaku!_

Sms Heechul tambah membuat Leeteuk bingung. Kenapa semua temannya melarangnya kesekolah?

_From : Siwon OSIS_

_Hyung, kalau masih sakit sebaiknya jangan sekolah dulu._

_From : YesungClouds_

_Jangan kesekolah kalau hyung tidak mau sakit! Turuti perkataanku, hyung._

Nah, sms dari Yesung membuat Leeteuk nekat ke sekolah. Dia mau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan cepat dia menyambar jas sekolah dan kunci mobilnya dan mengambil roti panggangnya. Dengan setengah berlari, dia menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

BRRMM!

Mesin mobil dinyalakan dan mobil Teuk meluncur keluar menuju sekolah. Tidak dipedulikannya kata hati yang menyuruhnya untuk diam di rumah.

Ketika sampai di lorong, Leeteuk melihat anak2 berdesak-desakan melihat mading. Leeteuk yang juga penasaran berjalan ke arah mading dan melihat isi mading itu.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanyanya pada salah satu siswi. Siswi itu menoleh, dan menunjuk mading yang berisi tulisan besar2 :

OUR PRINCESS SEOHYUN BE KANGIN'S YEOJACHINGU!

Leeteuk lemas melihat title berita itu. Dia menerobos keramaian para murid yang penasaran karena berita itu. Setelah bisa melihat dengan jelas, berita itu membuatnya lemas.

Kira2 seperti ini isi dari berita di mading:

_OUR PRINCESS SEOHYUN BE KANGIN'S YEOJACHINGU!_

_Uri Princess jadian sama Kangin, kapten klub Judo!_

_..._

Leeteuk langsung mundur dan berlari ke kelas. Hatinya sakit melihat huruf2 itu. Di kelas, hatinya tambah sakit karena melihat Seohyun sedang duduk di tempatnya dan dirangkul Kangin. Mereka berdua tampak mesra. Donghae yang melihat Leeteuk ada di depan kelas langsung menyeret hyungnya itu pergi.

"Kajja, hyung. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi hanya karena si rakun itu," bisik Donghae sambil menarik tangan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menoleh terkejut ke Donghae.

"Darimana kau tau kalau...," perkataan Leeteuk terhenti. Dia ragu karena apakah dongsaengnya masih mau berteman dengannya kalau mereka tau dirinya adalah seorang yang menyukai namja.

"Kalau hyung suka sama Kangin? Itu sudah ketahuan dari sikap dan sorot matamu kepadanya kok. Tenang saja hyung, kami masih mau berteman denganmu walaupun kau menyukai namja. Dan, sebetulnya aku punya namjachingu dari kelas sebelah, namanya Eunhyuk, lalu Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung juga berpacaran, terus Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung berpacaran, sedangkan Yesung hyung berpacaran sama Ryeowook. Dan Siwon, dia menyukai namja pintar di kelas sebelah, Kibum," jelas Donghae yang membuat langkah Leeteuk berhenti. Apa yang sebetulnya dongsaeng2nya sembunyikan selama ini? Pantas saja dia sering melihat HaeHyuk berduaan, YunJae bermesraan, Hankyung yang selalu nempel sama Heechul, Yesung yang tiap hari makan siang dan pulang bersama Ryeowook, dan Siwon yang selalu ditemuinya di depan kelasnya kalau dia mau ke kantin. Leeteuk benar2 merasa _aneh _dengan semua ini.

"Hyung? Gwenchana? Astaga! Wajahmu pucat! Kita pulang sekarang!" Seru Donghae yang baru saja menyadari kalau wajah Leeteuk pucat. Leeteuk menggeleng keras kepala.

Donghae menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. "Uh- ayolah, hyung. Kami tidak mau apapun terjadi padamu. Please, turuti perkataan teman2mu kali ini saja," kata Donghae memohon. Leeteuk tidak bisa melihat orang memohon, dan dia tidak sadar kalau dia mengangguk!

Donghae menarik Leeteuk ke arah parkiran. 'Setidaknya Teukkie hyung tidak perlu sakit seharian ini,' pikirnya. Setelah menemukan mobil Teuk, Donghae membukakan pintu untuk Teuk.

"Take care, hyung. Kami _sungguh _tidak mau melihatmu sakit." Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu dan tersenyum. Leeteuk mengangguk dan perlahan mobilnya meluncur keluar sekolah menuju rumah.

-Kangin's PoV-

Tadi aku melihat Teukkie hyung di pintu kelas. Dan aku melihatnya sedang menahan tangis. Lalu aku melihat Donghae yang menyeret Teukkie hyung keluar. Darn! Kenapa aku membuatnya menangis lagi?

"Oppaaa," kudengar suara rajukan Seohyun di telingaku. Aku menatapnya.

"Wae, Seohyunnie?" Tanyaku. Seohyun cemberut.

"Kau pasti memikirkan Leeteuk oppa! Huh!" Katanya seraya membalikkan badan, memunggungi ku.

"Hahaha, tidak kok," kataku sambil terkekeh. Aku membalikkan badannya agar dia menatapku. Saat aku hendak membalikkan badannya, aku menangkap tatapan penuh amarah dari Heechul hyung, tatapan jijik dari Yunho, tatapan datar yang membuatku grogi dari Hankyung hyung, dan tatapan menusuk dari Donghae yang baru saja datang.

TENG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Seohyun beranjak ke kelasnya. Sebelum itu, dia sempat mencium pipiku! "S... Seohyun-ah?" Aku meraba pipi yang tadi dia cium, lalu melihat ke arah HanChul dan YunHae. Mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan marah, jijik, dan menusuk.

Aku berusaha tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka dengan memfokuskan pikiranku ke novel yang kubaca. Tak lama kemudian, seonsaengnim datang dan memulai pelajaran.

-Kangin's PoV end-

-Leeteuk's PoV-

Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku masih teringat dengan berita mading tadi. Bayangan Kangin sedang merangkul Seohyun berputar-putar di kepalaku.

Karena tak bisa tidur, akhirnya aku bangun dan berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. O ya, appaku membangun sebuah perpustakaan besar di dalam rumah, karena aku yang sangat suka membaca buku.

Aku menelusuri rak2 buku yang menjulang tinggi. Langkahku terhenti di deretan buku 'Romance/Fiction' dan mengambil sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Love Is Hurt' karya Kim Shi Ran. Tumben sekali, karena biasanya aku membaca Science Fiction.

Aku membuka lembaran pertama dan mulai membacanya. Sekitar 2 jam kemudian, aku berhenti membaca dan memandangi cover depan buku itu lama. Kisah cinta Hina yang bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada Kyousuke, lelaki yang dia suka, sangat mirip dengan keadaanku saat ini.

Hina, Kyousuke, dan Miya. Hina si yeoja malang karena harus memendam perasaannya, Kyousuke namja yang aneh, mau-maunya bersama Miya, si yeoja cantik tapi shopper holic yang bermata uang. Kisah yang sangat mirip denganku. Aku merasa mataku mulai basah.

"Hiks...," aku terisak pelan. Keadaanku saat ini mirip sekali dengan Hina, menangis di perpustakaan. Bedanya, dia yeoja dan aku namja.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan beranjak keluar. Tak lupa aku membawa novel Love Is Hurt, ingin melanjutkan lagi membaca. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu kamar, seorang maid menghampiriku.

"Permisi, ini, ada titipan untuk Tuan Muda. O ya, apa Tuan Muda mau makan? Aku membuat steak sirloin," kata maid itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang mirip kado. Aku bingung, siapa yang memberiku? Hari ini kan bukan ulang tahunku?

"Tidak, aku nanti saja makannya. Ah, terima kasih." Ucapku lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Maid itu mengangguk.

Di kamar, aku membuka paket dari seseorang, dan menemukan benda yang membuatku terkejut. Sepucuk surat yang berlumuran darah, serta seekor tikus yang kepalanya sudah entah kemana. Refleks aku melempar kotak itu, tapi aku mengambil suratnya.

Aku membuka surat yang sudah berlumur darah, lalu membacanya. Tulisannya pun ditulis dengan menggunakan tinta merah -atau memang darah. Dan yang paling membuatku takut, isi dari surat itu. Seperti inilah isi suratnya,

_Dear Park Jung Soo._

_Hahaha, sepertinya kau menderita? Syukurlah, kau terkena penyakit anemia parah. Aku harap kau segera mati!_

_Taukah kau? Kau SUNGGUH membuatku muak._

_Well, kesombonganmu itu yang membuatku sebal! Hey, aku bisa saja mencopot jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS kapan saja, kalau aku mau. Dan kau patut bersyukur karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi ketua OSIS._

_Mulai sekarang, bersiaplah menerima teror dariku. Hahaha. Kau akan menderita, PARK JUNG SOO._

_O ya, tentang Kangin, aku sangat gembira ketika dia bilang yang disukainya bukan kau. Aku gembira ketika melihatmu menangis, aku melonjak2 gembira._

_Dari : Your Secret Admirer._

Tanganku gemetaran memegang surat itu. Siapakah pengirimnya? Yang jelas, dia pasti sangat membenciku dan mengetahui keadaanku saat ini.

Aku melipat surat itu dan menyimpannya di laci meja belajar. Setelah itu aku keluar karena merasa takut kalau sendirian di kamar. Sebelum keluar, aku memungut kotak yang sudah terlempar ke lantai dan tak lupa bangkai tikus itu. Meskipun jijik, aku tetap memungutnya karena tak mau ada yang tau aku diteror, walaupun hanya satu maid pun.

Aku keluar seperti maling! Setelah memastikan kalau tak ada maid di sekitar dapur, pintu belakang, aku berjalan ke sana dan membuang 'kado' itu.

-Leeteuk's PoV end-

-Seohyun's PoV-

Aku memandang wajah Leeteuk oppa yang ketakutan dengan wajah puas. Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus mengirimkan 'kado-kado manis' sampai Leeteuk oppa keluar dari sekolah atau bahkan meninggal. Hahaha.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan pulang dengan senyuman puas yang masih berkembang di wajahku. Mulai sekarang, akan ada kejadian seru apa lagi?

-Seohyun's PoV end-

-Kangin's PoV-

Aku menelusuri jalan menuju rumah dengan lesu. Istirahat tadi Heechul hyung melabrakku.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kangin, ikut aku," kata Heechul hyung sambil menarik lenganku. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya._

"_Wae, hyung?" Tanyaku ketika Heechul hyung sudah berhenti menarikku. Saat ini kami berdua sedang di belakang sekolah. Dia membelakangiku._

"_Kau, kenapa membuat Jung Soo sakit?" Tanyanya dingin. Aku menautkan alis. Bingung._

"_Maksudmu hyung?" Tanyaku balik. Heechul hyung berbalik dan menatapku tajam._

"_Kau tau, kau menyakiti Jung Soo! Dengan kelakuanmu bersama nenek sihir Seohyun! Kau tau, Jung Soo terkena penyakit anemia parah karenamu! Kau, kau bukan SAHABATNYA!" Bentak Heechul hyung. Aku terbelalak. Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau Leeteuk hyung terkena penyakit anemia parah._

"_Dan, asal kau tau saja, Leeteuk sering menangis karenamu!" Bentaknya lagi. Kali ini, Heechul hyung hampir menangis saat mengatakan itu. Dia terus menunduk, tapi aku tau kalau air matanya sudah keluar._

"_M.. Mianhe..., hyung...," ucapku pelan. Heechul hyung mendongak dan dapat kulihat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata._

"_Maaf? Semudah itu kau minta maaf? Kau...," teriak Heechul hyung. Aku menunduk. Heechul hyung terisak._

"_Hiks... Kau benar2 sialan!" Serunya sambil berlari ke lapangan. Aku mendongak dan melihat sosoknya yang sedang dipeluk Hankyung hyung._

_*Flashback End*_

Aku menendang-nendang kerikil kecil. Pikiranku saat ini melayang ke Leeteuk hyung. Sebegitukah jahatnya diriku? Hingga menyebabkan Leeteuk hyung menangis dan terkena penyakit anemia parah? Astaga... Apa yang telah kuperbuat?

"Oppa!" Panggil seseorang. Aku merasa familiar dengan suara ini, maka aku berbalik dan mendapati Seohyun sedang berlari kecil mengejarku.

"Wae, Seohyunnie?" Tanyaku ketika dia sudah berhenti berlari dan berjalan di sampingku. Dia menengadah dan tersenyum menatapku.

"Aniyo, oppa. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui rumahmu," katanya. Aku mengangguk. Dia menggandeng tanganku. Agresif sekali dia!

-Kangin's PoV end-

Besoknya...

-Author's PoV-

Leeteuk bersandar di kursi malas sambil membaca. Buku Love Is Hurt sudah membawanya ke dunia roman yang mengharukan. Entah sudah berapa lembar kertas tisu yang dia gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya. *oppa lebai ih -_-*

*novel mode:on*

_Plakk!_

_Aku memegang pipiku yang ditampar Miya. Dia tersenyum menang._

"_Kau ini tak pantas bersama Kyou-kun! Dasar sampah! Berhenti menyukai Kyou-kun!" Bentaknya. Aku menengadah dan menatap matanya tajam._

"_Apa? Kau berani padaku, heh?" Ujarnya sambil hendak menamparku. Tangannya sudah melayang dan, hampir saja dia menamparku kalau saja Kyousuke tidak menghalanginya._

"_HENTIKAN! Miya-san! Berhenti menyakitinya! Darn! Seandainya saja aku cepat menyadari kalau kau itu bukan pacar yang baik, aku pasti tidak seperti ini!" Bentak Kyousuke kepada Miya. Wajah Miya merah menahan marah._

"_Kali ini aku kalah, tapi selanjutnya tidak! Ingat itu, Hina Motoyama!" Seru Miya sambil berlari. Aku dan Kyousuke menatap kepergian Miya._

*novel mode:off*

"Jung Soo!" Seorang yeoja memanggil Leeteuk. Leeteuk menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapat Park In Young, kakaknya sedang membawa sebuah kado.

"Wae Youngie noona?" Tanyanya. In Young menyerahkan kado itu ke Teuk. Leeteuk yang merasa mengenal kado itu, menyambar cepat dari tangan In Young. Setelah Leeteuk mengucapkan terima kasih, In Young berbalik dan kembali ke aktifitasnya, bermain bersama Chou, anjingnya.

-Author's PoV end-

-Leeteuk's PoV-

Aku melesat masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanganku gemetaran ketika memegang 'kado' itu. Dari luar, 'kado' itu memang tampak manis, tapi di dalamnya, 'kado' itu adalah nightmare bagiku! Aku tidak tau siapa yang mengirimiku paket seperti ini?

Aku membuka paket itu dengan perlahan. Dapat tercium bau amis darah yang menguar dari 'kado' itu. Aku sampai mual karenanya. Dan karena tak tahan oleh bau amis itu, aku mengambil sapu tangan yang lebar dan mengikatkannya ke hidung dan mulutku.

Setelah kotak sudah terbuka sempurna, dapat kulihat sebotol... sirup berwarna merah? Oh, bukan! I... Itu... Itu... Itu DARAH! Aku memegang leher botol dengan perasaan jijik yang sangat. Di dalam botol itu bergerak sesuatu, yang kuduga adalah belatung. OMO! Bau amis kini sudah menjadi satu ruangan!

Aku mencari botol parfum milikku. "Perfume... Perfumeee!" Seruku ketika mencari. Tapi sayang, ternyata parfumku sudah habis! Oh, bagaimana ini?

Akhirnya, aku menemukan tombol pengharum ruangan otomatis yang tertempel di dekat tempat tidurku. Aku menekan sebanyak 15 kali dan hasilnya lumayan, bisa mengurangi bau amis akibat paket itu.

Cepat-cepat aku membungkus kembali 'kado' itu. Lalu aku beranjak untuk membuang 'kado', tapi sesuatu terjatuh dari paket. Secarik kertas? Apakah ini surat teror? Ah, nanti sajalah membacanya! Yang terpenting aku harus membuang ini dan segera mandi! Seluruh tubuhku rasanya gatal sekali!

Selesai mandi, aku membuka kertas itu dan membaca surat dari si owner paket. Tulisannya kali ini memakai tinta hitam. Dan, uh, di surat itu dijelaskan isi botol yang terdapat di paket.

_Kau sudah dapat paketnya? Haha. Aku tau pasti kau sangat jijik, bukan?_

_Isi dari botol itu adalah darah tikus yang sudah kumasukkan belatung, dsb. Kuharap kau mengira itu adalah sirup stroberi, dan kau meminumnya! __Ahaha!_

_Kalau mau tau siapa aku, besok datang ke belakang sekolah pada saat istirahat kedua. Maka kau akan tau siapa aku. Khu khu khu..._

Hatiku berdebar membaca surat itu. Lalu beranjak berdiri ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

**TBC! ^^**

* * *

><p>Fic ini request dari salah satu reader di fic aku Lovely Days In Anyer. Mian kalo gaje+aneh. Waktu itu tiba2 tercetus (asik bahasanya...) ide kalo bikin fic begini.. hehehe... XD<p>

**RnR, ne?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Leeteuk sakit? Kenapa? Apakah dia akan bisa menjadi pacar Kangin? Dan siapakah si Pengirim Paket Misterius itu?**

**Rated: T atau K?**

**Caution: namjaXnamja, Shonen-ai.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

><p>-Part 2-<p>

Besoknya...

-Author's PoV-

Leeteuk memasuki kelas dengan hati berdebar. Apakah dia bakal melihat 'pemandangan menyakitkan' lagi?

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Karena tak ada 'pemandangan menyakitkan', yaitu Kangin bermesraan dengan Seohyun. Dia lalu berjalan ke tempatnya dengan santai. Heechul dan Donghae yang melihat Leeteuk, langsung menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Hyung," panggil Donghae. Leeteuk menoleh seraya tersenyum. "Ne, Donghae-ah?" Tanyanya. Tiba-tiba Heechul memeluk Leeteuk! Leeteuk bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Chullie?"

"Hiks... Akhirnya kau ceria lagi..," kata Heechul. Leeteuk tersenyum tulus dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Gomawo," ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba sudut mata Leeteuk menangkap gerakan. Gerakan Kangin. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Leeteuk ke dalam. Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Teukkie hyung?" Sapa Kangin. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil kepada Kangin lalu duduk di tempatnya. Kangin juga.

"Mana Seohyun-mu?" Tanya Leeteuk dingin. Kangin menunduk.

"Dia... Ada di depan," jawabnya. Leeteuk membuang muka. Di dalam pikirannya kini adalah bayang-bayang Seohyun dirangkul oleh Kangin. Kangin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat Leeteuk masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Oppa!" Tiba-tiba ada suara seorang yeoja dari depan pintu. Leeteuk dan Kangin segera menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Seohyun sedang berjalan ke meja mereka berdua.

"Annyeong, Leeteuk oppa," sapa Seohyun sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk mengukir senyum kecil yang penuh arti kepada Seohyun. Kangin yang melihat ini menelan ludah. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dua orang di hadapannya ini bertemu. Tapi tak lama kemudian Kangin menghembuskan nafas lega karena Leeteuk tidak marah-marah kepada Seohyun, melainkan pergi keluar kelas.

"Oppa, nanti pulang kita jalan-jalan yuk?" Tanya Seohyun sambil duduk di tempat duduk Leeteuk. Kangin tersenyum.

"Kajja," jawab Kangin. Seohyun mengukir senyum penuh kemenangan.

-Author's PoV end-

Saat Istirahat~

-Leeteuk's PoV-

Aku berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, seolah aku dikejar hantu atau bayang-bayang menyeramkan lainnya. Akhirnya, dalam waktu beberapa menit aku sampai di belakang sekolah.

Pasti Reader sudah tau kenapa aku di belakang sekolah, right? Yap. Aku menunggu si 'pengirim paket'.

Aku memandang sekeliling, berharap cepat menemukan 'pengirim' itu. Dan aku sangat sangat sangat terkejut, karena Seohyun lah yang ada di situ. Anehnya, Seohyun tampak tersenyum-menyeringai. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat seringai nya.

"Kok kau di sini?" Tanyaku. Seohyun perlahan berjalan ke arahku, masih dengan seringaian yang sama. Matanya yang indah tampak bersinar jahat.

"Jung Soo-sshi, apakah kau lupa dengan paket itu?" Tanyanya balik. Aku terkejut. Darimana dia tau kalau aku dapat paket? Jangan-jangan dia...

"Yap, akulah si pengirim," akunya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar.

"Why?" Tanyaku, yang lebih tepat disebut gumaman. Seohyun mendekat lagi ke arahku hingga jarak kami berdua hanya 10cm.

"Karena, appa mu menghancurkan kehidupanku, menghancurkan ibuku!" Serunya. Aku terkejut-sangat.

"MWO?"

"Ya! Dan appamu seharusnya menikah dengan umma! Tapi dia ternyata mencintai Ummamu yang sial itu!" Teriak Seohyun. Aku mengangkat tangan hendak menamparnya. Tapi dia lebih dulu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tau, sebetulnya dulu appamu sudah mencintai ummaku lebih dulu! Tapi ummamu datang ke kehidupan appamu dan membuat appa mencintai ummamu! Sedangkan ummaku? Umma yang sudah sangat mencintai appa harus menekan perasaannya! Dan itu membuat Umma menderita! Kau tak pantas ada di dunia ini!" Jeritnya lagi.

"MWORAGO? Appa tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Appa sudah lebih dulu bertemu Ummaku!" Bentakku tak mau kalah.

"APPAMU SUDAH MEMBUAT UMMA MENDERITA! APPAMU SUDAH MEMBUAT UMMA HAMIL! UMMAMU SUDAH MEREBUT APPA YANG SEHARUSNYA MENJADI APPAKU! KARENA TERNYATA YEOJA SIALAN ITU SUDAH HAMIL TERLEBIH DAHULU! DAN TERNYATA UMMAKU ADALAH PELARIANNYA! DAN AKU JADI. TIDAK PUNYA APPA KANDUNG!" Jerit Seohyun cukup keras. Untungnya belakang sekolah sangat sepi, dan lumayan jauh dari tempat duduk anak-anak.

Aku menampar Seohyun. "SHUT UP!" Teriakku. Sekali lagi dia mengatakan kalau Ummaku yeoja sialan, akan kuhabisi dia!

"NAMJA SIAL! SEPERTI ORANG TUANYA!" Teriaknya.

"Hiks... Umma, umma mati-matian merawatku, tapi ternyata..." suara Seohyun memelan. Aku melihat wajahnya merah dan dua bulir air mata turun dari matanya. Aku tertegun. Seohyun adalah adikku.

"Seohyun-sshi," panggilku setelah Seohyun agak berhenti menangis. Seohyun menengadah menatapku. Matanya masih menunjukkan rasa marah.

"Mwo?"

Aku mendesah dan mengambil ponsel juga menekan tombol nomor 1, Appaku. Setelah diangkat oleh appa, aku menempelkan ponsel ke telingaku.

"Appa, pulang sekarang! Tidak ada nanti-nanti! NOW!" Ucapku lalu mematikan telepon. Setelah mematikan telepon, aku menarik Seohyun ke arah lapangan parkir. Seohyun memberontak.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya. Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakannya dan tatapan aneh dari para murid di sekolah, termasuk Kangin. Bahkan Kangin yang namchingu-nya Seohyun tampak diam saja. Aku tak melihat dia bergerak untuk menolong yeochingu-nya ini.

"Masuk!" perintahku. Seohyun cemberut tapi dia tetap menurut. Setelah Seohyun masuk ke dalam, aku tetap di luar dan menelepon Donghae juga mengunci pintu mobil.

_"Yobosseyo, waeyo hyung? Kau kemana, heh?"_

"Donghae-ah, aku ada di lapangan parkir. Tolong bawakan tasku dan suruh Kangin ambil tas Seohyun. Secepatnya, ya!" perintahku. Donghae yang di seberang sana terdengar sedang memanggil Kangin.

_"Okay, hyung. Tunggu ya!"_ ucap Donghae. Aku menutup ponsel. Seohyun di dalam tampak sedang mencoba membuka pintu mobil. Aku tetap menunggu di luar.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Donghae datang. Tapi dia tidak bersama Kangin. "Hyung!" Panggil Donghae.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ah. O ya, tolong bilang ke Kangin, izinkan Seohyun kepada guru. Dan izinkan aku juga, ya. Gamsa~~" perintahku lagi. Donghae mengangguk patuh. Aku pun membuka pintu mobil dan langsung menginjak gas. Dan mobilku pun meluncur menuju rumah.

"Appa! Appa!" Panggilku saat suda ada di dalam rumah. Appaku muncul dari ruang kerjanya dengan muka masam.

"Apa? Tidak perlu berteriak begitu, kan, kalau memanggilku? Lagipula, kenapa kau membolos?" Tanya Appa. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan malah menarik Seohyun ke dalam rumah.

"Kau..." Appa tampak speechless. Beliau pucat.

"Appa, ini adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan appa, bukan?" Tanyaku tenang, tapi aku yakin ini menyulut kemarahan appa.

"Kau... Seohyun? Seo Joo Hyun?" Tanya appa terbata. Seohyun tampak diam.

Tiba-tiba appa memeluk Seohyun! Aku tercengang. Begitupun Seohyun.

"Aku... Aku minta maaf... Karena aku, ibumu jadi menderita..." Kata Appa. Seohyun masih tercengang dan tak sadar akan perlakuan appa yang aneh.

Aku yang masih tercengang tidak sadar kalau darah segar mengalir dari hidungku. Dan aku baru saja menyadarinya saat ada tetesan darah di lantai.

'Apa ini?'

"Teukkie, ini adik..." Ucapan appa terputus karena melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungku. Dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap...

-Leeteuk's PoV end-

* * *

><p>3hari kemudian~~<p>

-author's PoV-

Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menatapi tempatnya saat ini tidur.

"Ap...pa?" Tanya Leeteuk terbata. Appanya menangis tak berhenti di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau... Sudah sadar, Teukkie?" Tanya Appanya. Leeteuk tersenyum malaikat kepada Appanya.

"Aku... Ke...napa?"

"Kau pingsan 3 hari, Teukkie. Dan menurut dokter... Kau divonis terkena rhinitis dan kanker darah," jawab appanya pelan. Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hh... Kanker... darah?"

-Author's PoV end-

-Kangin's PoV-

Aku menendang-nendang kerikil kecil. Saat diberi tahu kalau Leeteuk hyung terkena kanker darah dan rhinitis, aku langsung kena omelan Heechul hyung.

_*Flashback 3hari yang lalu*_

_"Apa? Leeteuk hyung sakit rhinitis dan kanker darah?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Heechul hyung dan Donghae mengangguk pundung._

_"Ya. Dan itu semua karena kau!" Bentak Heechul hyung. Aku terkejut karena bentakannya. Donghae juga._

_"Tapi... Apa salahku?"__Jeritku. Heechul hyung menempeleng kepalaku._

_"Kau bodoh! Kau malah pacaran dengan Seohyun! Apa masih kurang jelas?"__Bentaknya lagi. Aku tertegun. Benar juga, semenjak aku bersama Seohyun, Leeteuk hyung jadi sakit-sakitan._

_"Heechul hyung! Heechul hyung! Tenang! Tenang! Seharusnya kita tidak bertengkar dan harus berdoa di saat Teukkie hyung sedang sakit! Kangin hyung, kumohon, cepatlah minta maaf ke Teukkie hyung,"__Donghae menengahi. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang._

_"Hhh... Baiklah,"__jawabku sambil berlalu pergi._

_*Flashback 3hari yang lalu end*_

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Otakku menyuruhku untuk menjenguk Leeteuk hyung, tapi untuk kali ini kakiku tak mau menurut.

Aku. Sangat. Bingung.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelepon Seohyun dan mengajaknya bertemu di cafe dekat sekolah.

-Kangin's PoV end-

-Leeteuk's PoV-

Aku meminum jus apelku. Kutatap Seohyun, adikku, dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Saat ini aku sedang bersama Seohyun. Appa meninggalkan kami berdua di kamar. Seohyun tampak cemberut.

"Oppa," panggil Seohyun. Aku menengadah dan menatap Seohyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku... Minta maaf, ya, karena sudah membuatmu sakit begini," katanya pelan. Aku tersenyum lalu mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah Seohyun.

"Ne. Jangan diulangi lagi, ya," ucapku disertai senyuman malaikat tulus dan tanganku yang mengacak-acak rambut Seohyun. Seohyun mengangguk.

"Ne, oppa," ucapnya.

_'Ring ding dong, ring ding dong, ring diggy ding diggy ding ding ding'_

Ponsel Seohyun berbunyi. Dia pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ne. Baiklah. Ya. Tunggu. Papai," Seohyun menutup teleponnya. Dia menatapku.

"Oppa, maaf, aku harus bertemu dengan Kangin oppa. Maaf," katanya sambil membungkuk. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. O ya, kalau bisa, tolong bawa Kangin ke sini. Gomawo," pesanku. Seohyun mengangguk.

"Ok!"

Setelah Seohyun pergi, aku menghubungi Donghae, Heechul, Yunho, Siwon, dan semua teman di list contact ku. Aku juga menghubungi appa. Kuminta mereka semua untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Entah kenapa saat ini aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka semua. Ini aneh, seakan ajalku sudah dekat...

20 menit kemudian~~~

"Hyuuuuung!" Donghae masuk dan langsung memelukku. Aku memeluknya balik.

"Hey hey! Sudah dong pelukannya! Aku kan mau ngobrol sama Leeteuk hyung!" Kata Jungmo. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung cemberut.

Aku tertawa sambil mataku menghitung banyaknya orang yang datang. 15 orang, termasuk appa. Banyak juga!

"Annyeong," terdengar suara Seohyun masuk. Aku beserta semua temanku menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Seohyun masuk bersama Kangin.

"Hai!" Panggilku. Seohyun menoleh lalu mendekat ke arahku.

"Kangin oppa bilang, kami putus. Oppa, kuserahkan Kangin oppa kepadamu. Hihihi," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku tersenyum. "Gomawo," ucapku pelan. Seohyun berdiri lalu mengerling kepadaku.

"Jung Soo, ini cake untukmu," kata Heechul sambil menyerahkan sebuah cake choco vanilla besar. Aku menerimanya. "Terimakasih," ucapku.

Tiba-tiba muncul keinginanku untuk bicara berdua saja dengan Kangin.

"Maaf, aku ingin bicara dengan Kangin-ah sebentar," kataku. Semua temanku pun langsung berdiri dan keluar kamar. Kecuali Kangin.

"Kangin-ah, duduk sini," kataku sambil tersenyum. Kangin menurut.

"Hyung... Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu sakit...," sesalnya.

"Bukan kau yang membuatku sakit, Kangin-ah. Tapi ini adalah dari Tuhan," bantahku lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Hyung... Aku suka sama hyung," ungkapnya. Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Kangin-ah," ucapku.

"Kangin-ah, tolong panggil semuanya. Suruh mereka masuk," perintahku. Kangin mengangguk lalu memanggil semua temanku. Mereka pun masuk berbondong-bondong.

DEG!

Jantungku sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku merasa sulit mengambil nafas. Tapi aku tetap berusaha terlihat tenang. Aku tak boleh mencemaskan teman-temanku.

"Kalian... Uhuk... Jaga diri kalian masing-masing...ya. Maafkan...aku bila... Uhuk... Aku banyak sa...lah. Terima... Kasih sudah mau...menjadi temanku. Jeong...mal gamsa..hamni...da..."

-Leeteuk's PoV end-

-Author's PoV-

"...jeong...mal gamsa..hamni...da..." Ucapan Leeteuk terputus karena dia sudah tertidur. Tertidur untuk selamanya. Heechul, yang duduknya paling dekat dengan Leeteuk, menangis. Semua teman Leeteuk menangis. Appanya memanggil dokter.

"Dokter! Dokter! Anakku... Anakku!" Appanya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain 'anakku' . Dokter Shim langsung berlari ke ruangan Leeteuk.

"Maaf, semuanya tolong keluar," ucapnya. Semua orang yang menjenguk Leeteuk pun keluar.

Dokter Shim memeriksa Leeteuk dengan sangat serius. Beliau menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu bergegas keluar.

"Leeteuk... Has passed away. Kuharap kalian semua bisa mengikhlaskannya," kata Dokter Shim. Suara beliau bergetar. "Ah, aku harus ke ruanganku!" Lanjutnya sambil berlari.

"Passed... Away?" Teriak Heechul lalu menangis sesenggukan. Hankyung memeluk Heechul sambil air matanya terus keluar. Semua temannya menangis sesenggukan.

KREKK

Kedua perawat membawa Leeteuk menggunakan ranjang jalan. Heechul menghentikan perawat itu.

"Tunggu! Aku mau bicara dengan Jung Soo," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Leeteuk yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah diselimuti. Heechul membuka selimut itu lalu menatap wajah Leeteuk.

"Jung Soo, aku minta maaf...," kata Heechul. Dia tak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena dia sudah terisak lagi. Kangin maju untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata untuk Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Hyung, berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum. Aku... Minta maaf... Hiks!"

"WAIT!" tiba-tiba Seohyun berteriak. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Leeteuk. Ditatapnya wajah Oppanya yang sudah memucat.

"Oppa…. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.. aku sudah membuat oppa menderita…. Oppa, mianhae…. Mianhaeyo, oppa…. Semoga kau tenang di sana…..," kata Seohyun sambil tersenyum. Suaranya bergetar.

"Maaf, kami harus membawanya. Permisi," kata salah seorang perawat. Seohyun mengangguk lalu berdiri dan mengusap air matanya. Sedangkan yang lain? Mereka semua sudah terlarut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Bahkan appa Leeteuk juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

-Author's PoV end-

* * *

><p>Kata penutup :::<p>

Finally, selesai bikin nih FF! Mian Reader, aku kelamaan update kekeke~~

Leeteuk meninggal TT_TT moga gak beneran amiiin...

*berikut suratku untuk Teukkie oppa* 

*To : LeeTeuk Oppa*

Best Leader.

Oppa, apa kabar? :) semoga kabar baik :)

Leeteuk oppa, kumohon, jagalah kesehatanmu. Karena kami, ELFs, tidak mau melihatmu sakit.

Oppa, tahukah kau? Saat aku mendengar kabar kalau kau terkena alergi dan menyebabkan hidungmu berdarah, aku sangat khawatir. Oh, kumohon, jagalah kesehatanmu.

Oppa, tertawalah. Bagilah tawa dan tangismu pada kami. Kami akan selalu siap menerima tangisanmu, dukamu...

Leader, Ori, Peterpan, akan selalu ada di hati para member dan ELFs.

Oppa, kami mencintaimu. Super Junior tak ada jika tanpamu...

*Fr : Syifa Chairannisa* 

Hueee... Mian suratku jelek kekeke~ aku lagi bingung sih...

Maaf kalo part 2 nya kecepetan dan agak gaje juga kurang dapet feel&kependekan... Aku lagi bener-bener kosong pikiran... Ckckck... #poorSyifa

Yasudah, yukk mari RCL^^

Gamsahamnida~~~~ :D


End file.
